Otone
Otho belonged to an ancient and noble Etruscan family living in Ferentium in Etruria, (od. Ferento) interesting archaeological site near Viterbo. It seemed at first to be one of the most reckless and extravagant young people who surrounded Nerone.L'imperatore Nero asks him to marry Poppea to make her his mistress: in fact, decency required that she was married and so the emperor gave her to her favorite Otho convinced that would not have these problems. But Otho fell in love with her and, when the time came, he refused to send her to Nerone.Dopo threats and appeals of the emperor, the marriage was annulled and Otho term as governor in the remote province of Lusitania. 1 Otho remained in Lusitania the next ten years, administering the province in moderation is not common at the time. 1 When, in the 68th, his "close" Galba, governor of Spain Tarraconese, revolted against Nero, Otho accompanied him to Rome by placing it first and appearing as the best overall in its sequel. 1 The resentment for the treatment he had received from Nero may have led to this, but for that reason certainly adds personal ambition. Galba was childless and was advanced in years, and Otho, being supported by soldiers and the court of Nero, 1 and also encouraged by the predictions of astrologers, aspired to succeed him. But in January 69le his hopes were cooled by formal adoption by Galba of Lucius Calpurnius Piso Licinianus, man chosen randomly one morning in un'udienza.Busto of Otone.Non Otho that remained to take the hit. Desperate for the state of its finances, due to his previous extravagance, he found the money to pay for services of ventitrépretoriani. On the morning of January 15, only five days after the adoption of Piso, presented his respects to the emperor, and hastily apologized for some of his business who recalled urgently to the Palatine. He was then escorted to the Praetorian camp, where, after a few moments of surprise and indecision, was acclaimed imperatore.Con imposing escort returned to the court, and at the foot of the Capitol encountered Galba, who, alarmed by vague "noise" of revolt, headed toward a crowd of astonished citizens towards the housings of the troop. The cohort stationed at the Palatine, escorting the emperor, immediately left him. Galba, his son just adopted Piso and others were brutally murdered by the Praetorian Guard. The skirmish was over, Otho returned in triumph to the camp, and the same day was invested by the senators with the name "Augustus", Tribunician power and other dignities belonging all'imperatore.Otone owed its success to the resentment harbored by Praetorian Guard and the rest of the army for refusing to Galba to pay the sums promised to those who had supported his rise to the throne. The city's population did not like Galba and regretted the memory of Nero. The first act of Otho as emperor showed that he kept well in account this fact. Otho accepted, or pretended to accept the nickname "Nero" given to him by acclamation by the people, which he likened to his appearance femmineo.Furono again installed statues of Nero, his freedmen and his servants were called, and was announced the intention to complete the Domus Aurea. At the same time the fears of the more sober and respectable citizens were allayed by Otho's liberal statements about his intentions to rule with justice, and its lenient judgment in regard to Mario Celso, console designated and devoted follower of Galba. Category:Humans Category:Male Heroes Category:Soldiers